warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Army of the Forest/Roleplay
Here you can RP as a horse of the Army of the Forest. Deep in the Forest.... Morning Dew galloped around camp. The three armies were almost always at war with eachother. Windy Plain stomped his hooves. He wanted to see his enemies crushed before him! ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:28, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Falling Leaf galloped over to the general. "Sir, patrols have reported that the Desert Army is will attack soon. We need to watch our '12, sir" she said. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:30, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Windy Plain nodded. "Send a patrol if you must." ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:24, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Falling Leaf nodded. She galloped away with her patrol. Morning Dew screamed. "Sir! Watch your six!" she said to Windy Plain. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:27, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Windy Plain called a patrol to investigate. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:30, August 1, 2012 (UTC) (Turn around, look behind you XD) "No! Sir! Turn around!" shouted Morning Dew. A mountain lion lunged at the general from behind. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:32, August 1, 2012 (UTC) (Oh. XD) Windy Plain kicked the mountain lion in the face. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:37, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Morning Dew charged at the mountain lion. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:41, August 1, 2012 (UTC) The mountain lion hissed with pain. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:44, August 1, 2012 (UTC) (Chat?) It ran away. "Coward!" shouted Morning Dew. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:44, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Windy Plain went to graze. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:51, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Midnght Shadow watched as Windy Plains kicked the mountain lion away and flicked his ear when Morning Dew shouted at the big cat. He ate the sweet grass and a bit of rutabaga he dug up with his hoof. Midnight Shadow snorted at the thought of the Mares of Thrace or Diomedes attacking them, he didn't like them one bit. And who can blame me? He thought. They eat other animals and probably other horses too. They are fiends from the dark world, hopefully they won't attack our herd, yet. He decided to take a nap standing up, his tail still flicked at the annoying flies as he neighed in his sleep, trapped in a dream. Photina walked up to Windy Plain. "There is a weird dog on your territory, it was on the Sea Army territory, but it moves fast. Er, we deicided to warn everyone so we can stay neutral," she said. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:31, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Windy Storm was calmly grazing.Silverstar 16:42, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Morning Dew chatted with Sweety. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:52, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Windy Storm rasied her head. "A dog? Why don't we just kick it into the water?" she asked. (Its a good idea. :P H'es gotta be heavy....>:) )Silverstar 17:18, August 2, 2012 (UTC) (No, Silver, that won't work. Battleships are heavy and they float. His density is less than his volume) "Um..." said Phontina. "I don't think that will work." ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:21, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Calling Eagle cocked his head. (I think i'll change him to a red roan. :) ) "Should we chase it away?" he asked Windyplain. Windy Storm shrugged. "Windy Plain, do we even know if its doing any harm?" she asked.Silverstar 17:23, August 2, 2012 (UTC) "It might in the future. We will have to keep an eye on it." Windy Plain replied. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 17:24, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Photina nodded. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:25, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Windy Storm nodded too, and returned to grazing. Calling Eagle was jumping over logs, his red roan fur a blur.Silverstar 17:30, August 2, 2012 (UTC) (It's just roan, Silver :) ) Photina left Morning dew started grazing. Fallen Leaf and her patrol came back with bad news... ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:35, August 2, 2012 (UTC) (hm, i don't know....IDK, it might be just roan, but when i look up Red Ro, on google images, Red Roan popped up.) Calling Eagle trotted over to the horses. "What is it?" he asked.Silverstar 17:42, August 2, 2012 (UTC) "Er, we are going to be attacked, tomarrow..." said the leuitenant. `☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:46, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Windy Storm stompped the ground. "By who, the dog?" she asked.Silverstar 17:50, August 2, 2012 (UTC) "Um, no sir, Army of the Desert," she said. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:51, August 2, 2012 (UTC) "Uh, i'm a mare." muttered Windy Storm. (There's Windy PLAIN, and Windy Storm) Calling Eagle laughed.Silverstar 17:56, August 2, 2012 (UTC) (Oh...XD Sorry) "Um, yes ma'am! I knew that..." she quickly replied. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:58, August 2, 2012 (UTC) (XDD) windy Storm gave Calling Eagle a glare. He still didn't stop. "Its funny, just deal with it, Windy Storm!" he giggled. "Its ok." muttered Windy Storm, trotting over to some clovers.Silverstar 18:03, August 2, 2012 (UTC) "We need to prepare for a battle!" called the leiutenant. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:05, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Windy Storm was getting prepared. Calling Eagle was stompping a Log to pracitice.Silverstar 18:09, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Fallen Leaves trained with Morning Dew, her former rookie. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:11, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Calling Eagle trotted over to Windy Storm, and trained with hre.Silverstar 18:15, August 2, 2012 (UTC) The sun began to set.... ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:16, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Midnight Shadow decided to train by himself, he reared up on his hind legs and started to pound on a dead tree's trunk. He kept his balance and flared his nostrils at the dead tree, pretending it was an enemy. He saw Morning Dew training gracefully with her former mentor (is it mentor in army terms?) and he almost got distracted. (Icy, is it okay of Midnight Shadow has a crush on Morning Dew? If you have other plans for her, I'll make Midnight Shadow stop crushing on her.) He shook his head and told himself to concentrate. "Well, we better go to sleep now," said the leiutanant. Morning Dew nodded and closed her eyes. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:47, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Midnight Shadow dipped his head to Fallen Leaves and closed his eyes. As soon as he closed his eyes, he was trapped in a dream again. Get away from me! What do you want?! He shrieked as he galloped away from a silver horse. The silver horse flared its nostrils and blood was splattered on its pelt, it caught up to Midnight Shadow in a blink of an eye. Before he could react, the silver horse brought him down and beat him with its hooves. The terrified black stallion legs flailed and he tried to kick the silver horse in the face, but it seemed he couldn't. Midnight Shadow closed his eyes as he felt the silver horse strike his face and everything went black The Next Morning.... "Midnight Shadow, wake up! Wake up!" shouted Morning Dew. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 21:12, August 2, 2012 (UTC) "Huh?! What?!" Midnigt Shadow cried. His heart was beating like crazy and he felt himself shaking from his hooves to his ears. "Morning Dew?" He asked hoarsely. "Yes, we have to keep watch," she replied. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 21:21, August 2, 2012 (UTC) The enemy bursted into camp. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:06, August 3, 2012 (UTC) "Blazing Ruby!" Windy Plain snorted. "Why is your army in my camp?" He shook his head as he galloped over. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:08, August 3, 2012 (UTC) (BlazING Ruby.) "Cause we're at war!" he whinned, leaping at him.Silverstar 00:10, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Windy Plain kicked him in the side and attempted to push him over. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:11, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Lieutenant Fallen Leaf shook her head. "That is what I told you yesterday, sir, that they are going to attack us," she told her general. -- Morning Dew charged at her enemy and kicked him in the chest. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:13, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Blazing Ruby kicked the other General in the jaw.Silverstar 00:13, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Spirit Whisper knocked over her enemy. "We were not wary of our borders." Windy Plain replied. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:15, August 3, 2012 (UTC) "Then you should be!" spat Blazing Ruby. Calling Eagle kicked a mare's leg.Silverstar 00:18, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Windy Plain kicked the other general in the face. --- Spirit Whisper kicked at the stallions chest. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:20, August 3, 2012 (UTC) The lieutanant attacked the enemy general. "Windy Plain, sir, this is no time to make up stories. We are at war and always have been," she said. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:22, August 3, 2012 (UTC) He kicked Blazing Ruby away. "Don't you think I know that? We have young horses in this army and dont need to be worried!" ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:24, August 3, 2012 (UTC) The leutenant back kicked Blazing Ruby in the face. "Sir, are you alright?" she asked Windy Plain. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:30, August 3, 2012 (UTC) "I'm fine." Windy Plain sighed. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:33, August 3, 2012 (UTC) "You're acting strange," she said. She turned around and quickly kicked an enemy soldier in the face. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:38, August 3, 2012 (UTC) "It's the battling, it's getting to me." he replied. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:52, August 3, 2012 (UTC) "I see," she said. Morning Dew charged at a Desert Army soldier. She tackled him and stomped on his chest. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:55, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Windy Plain kicked Blazing Ruby in the face again. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:02, August 3, 2012 (UTC) "Be careful, sir," said the lieutenant as she ran over to aid Morning Dew. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:07, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Midnight Shadow kicked a Desert Soldier in the face and pushed him over hard. The Desert Soldier galloped away from him and gave him a glare. Misty Lavender, the herd's herbalist, whinnied as a Desert Soldier brought her down, she tried to get up, but the Desert Soldier had her pinned down. Midnight Shadow ran over and headbutted the enemy hard, causing it to fall and break one of its leg. If Midnight Shadow was a cruel and cold-hearted stallion, he would of finished the injured horse, but he didn't, he left its comrades come and rescue it. "Thank you, Midnight Shadow." Misty Lavender nayed and dipped her head. She trotted off to join her herbalist rookie, Tiny Flower. The black stallion heard a loud, rough nicker behind him and came face to face with a bay stallion. He scraped his hoof against the ground and charged at Midnight Shadow, the black stallion staggered as he got hit. "Our herd will not lose to your weak herd!" Midnight Shadow grunted and reared up on his legs. He kicked at the enemy stallion and bit him on the leg, blood seeped out from his leg and Midnight Shadow knocked him over. The enemy started to retreat. "Midnight Shadow! Watch your six!" shouted Morning Dew. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 14:46, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Blazing Ruby knocked over Windy Plain, and reared up. He viciously stomped windy Plain's Lungs. Calling Eagle gave a wail of pain as Spirit Whisper kicked him in the chest. He stood there, shaking.Silverstar 14:52, August 3, 2012 (UTC) The Lieutanant attacked Blazing Ruby. She kicked him several times in the head. Morning Dew charged at Sprit Whisper and knocked her over. She stompped on her chest. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 14:54, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Calling Eagle coughed up blood, but returned to battle.Silverstar 14:58, August 3, 2012 (UTC) "Go see the medic," said Morning Dew. She kicked the enemy mare in the head. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 14:59, August 3, 2012 (UTC) blazing Ruby ignored the Lieutanant, and kept on kicking Windy Plain's lungs. "N-no! I-I need to fight for my army! The Army of the Forest must win!" croaked Calling Eagle, kicking a Stallion's legs from under neath him.Silverstar 15:04, August 3, 2012 (UTC) (She isn't the lieutanant, Falling Leaf is) She kicked and enemy in the head. "Retreat!" called several of the enemy horses. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:07, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Blazing Ruby snorted. "We were going easy, next time. horses will get severly hurt!" snickered Blazing Ruby, fleeing. Calling Ealge shook blood from his face, and held in a bloody cough.Silverstar 15:10, August 3, 2012 (UTC) The Lieutenant shook her head disapprovingly. Several horses were dead, but on the enemy's side. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:16, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Calling Eagle leaned againsta tree, and quietly coughed up some blood.Silverstar 15:20, August 3, 2012 (UTC) "Go see the herbalist," said The Lieutenant to Calling Eagle. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:23, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Calling Eagle put his ears back, but trotted to the Herbalist.Silverstar 15:25, August 3, 2012 (UTC) "Hello, Calling Eagle," said Tiny Flower. "I don't know where my mentor is, but I can treat your wound!" ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:27, August 3, 2012 (UTC) CAlling Eagle smiled. "Ok." he croaked.Silverstar 15:30, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Category:Horse Army Category:Roleplay Category:Fanclan Category:Horse Army Category:Roleplay Category:Fanclan Category:Horse Army Category:Roleplay Category:Fanclan Category:Horse Army Category:Roleplay Category:Fanclan Category:Horse Army Category:Roleplay Category:Fanclan Category:Horse Army Category:Roleplay Category:Fanclan Category:Horse Army Category:Roleplay Category:Fanclan Category:Horse Army Category:Roleplay Category:Fanclan Category:Horse Army Category:Roleplay Category:Fanclan Category:Horse Army Category:Roleplay Category:Fanclan